The Transformers
Summary The Transformers is an action-adventure live-action reboot of theTransformers films with the same title name from 1984 cartoon The Transformers. It stars David Henrie as Spike Witwicky, a teenager who gets involved in a war between the heroic Autobots led by Optimus Prime, and the evil Decepticons led by Megatron, two factions of alien robots who can disguise themselves by transforming into everyday machinery. The Decepticons desire to rule the galaxy while the Autobots desire to stop the Decepticons once and for all in order to keep the earth as well as the universe save. Genres Action, Adventure and Sci-Fi Music by Steve Jablonsky and Brian Tyler Soundtrack by Abandon, the Fray, Linkin Park and Taking Back Sunday Story Plot Spike Witwicky (David Henrie) is a seventeen-year-old slacky high school. After school, Spike tries to woo his childhood crush Carly Miller (Ashley Benson) but fails when his father Ryan (David Deluise) arrives and takes Spike to a car shop to pick out his first car. At the car shop, Spike picks out a 1977 Chevrolet Camaro, which Ryan decides to buy as other cars Spike wanted were expensive. Meanwhile, Decepticons Soundwave and Laserbeak attack a military facility where they steal top-secret high-tech weapons while murdering hundreds of soldiers. A group of survivors led by Lt. Colonel Brad Reynolds (Joe Flanigan) and Robert Wilson (Allen Payne) manage to escape onto a helicopter and they flee to the Pentagon to tell them of the attack. While having picnic with his parents, Spike and his best-friend Chip Chase (Nick Jonas) runs into Carly who was also having a picnic with her family. Spike asks Carly if she would go out with him, and Carly claims Spike is a nice person and would like to test him by going on their first date and she will tell him her answer. Spike takes Carly to drive around, but the Camaro soon drives off on his own leaving Spike to think someone stole it and goes after it. When they catch up to the Camaro, they witness it transforming into a robot which is revealed to be the Autobot scout Bumblebee. Before they could leave, Spike and Carly are attacked by Frenzy, who has been following them. The two, along with Chip, are able to overpower the small Decepticon, until Barricade appears and confronts Spike, demanding the fleshling to hand over his great-great grandfather’s necklace. Bumblebee appears and fights the Barricade, giving the teens time to escape. Frenzy attacks Spike, but was severely injured by Carly. Bumblebee defeats Barricade, and takes the teens to meet the other Autobots back at Auto-Headquarters, which is underneath an old abandon warehouse. Spike, Carly and Chip meets Autobots Ratchet, Ironhide, Jazz, Arcee, Jolt and Optimus Prime, leader of the Autobots. Optimus learns Spike is the descendant of his famous great-great grandfather, Archibald Witwicky, and has inherited his necklace with small imprinted cybertronian symbols. It is revealed that the Autobots are from their home planet, Cybertron, where they have been in war for centuries against the Decepticons led by the ruthless leader Megatron, for possession of the Sparkix, a powerful cybertronian-like puzzle that create their robotic race. When the Sparkix was shot into space, the Autobots raced the Decepticons across the galaxy to retrieve it. The Decepticons had followed the Sparkix to Earth, but they crash landed and lost the coordinates to the Sparkix’s location. In 1900, explorer Captain Archibald Witwicky had stumble upon the crash site of the Nemesis, which is the ship of the Decepticons. Upon entering, Archibald had accidentally the ship’s navigation system and his necklace was imprinted with the coordinates to the Sparkix’s location, an accident that left him blind and mentally unstable. By the year of 2000, the Autobots have arrived and begun their search for the Sparkix, taking on earth vehicle forms in order to be unknown by humans; if they can find the Sparkix, they must learn where it is by retrieving Archibald’s necklace before the Decepticons who have already gotten a long head start on them. Spike, joined by Carly and Chip, decide to help the Autobots find the Sparkix and learns the necklace is back at his home. Meanwhile, on the Nemesis flying in the sky, an enraged Megatron is seen punishing Starscream for his failure to capture Spike, learning the boy is the descendant of Archibald Witwicky, and obtain the necklace. Starscream orders Tumbler and Knockout to go capture Spike. At the Pentagon, Reynolds and Wilson are in a meeting with Agent Fuller (Chiwetel Ejiofor) and others about the attack of the facility. They begin discussing the situation, meanwhile, Soundwave informs of the Autobots on earth to Megatron. The Autobots are stopped by Tumbler and Knockout. The two deceptions attempt to kidnap Spike, but failed. Optimus kills Tumbler and an injured Knockout is able to escape. Upon arriving at the house, Spike and Carly go search for the necklace while Chip stalls Spike’s parents enough time for the pair to find it. Before they could leave, Sector 7 agent Richard Simmons (George Lopez) and his team arrive and take Spike and his family away to a classified location after learning Spike became into contact with the Autobots. However, Spike, Carly and Chip are rescue by Optimus and the Autobots, but Bumblebee ends up being captured. The Autobots get the necklace and use them to find the Sparkix’s location so they can destroy it so the Decepticons cannot obtain it. Spike, Carly and Chip as well as Fuller and Reynolds and his men are taken to the Hoover Dam, where they learn their scientists have been keeping and researching the Sparkix since they’ve discovered it in 1933. Frenzy (who gets his body back) sneaks into the facility and contacts the other Decepticons of the Sparkix’s location; Megatron and the Decepticons mobilize. Starscream attacks the dam and Megatron attempts to retrieve the Sparkix. After being forced by Spike and Reynolds to free Bumblebee, Bumblebee shrunk the Sparkix to a reasonable size and Spike and military travel to Las Vegas to meet with the Autobots. In Las Vegas, the Autobots are ambushed by Bonecrusher, Knockout and Barricade. Optimus battles the three Decepticons giving the other Autobots time to meet with Spike and the others. The trio and the military make their way into Laz Vegas and meet by Ratchet, Arcee, Jazz, Jolt and Ironhide, and a large battle ensues. Working together, the Autobots and human soldiers manage to bring down Bonecrusher, Barricade, Frenzy and Knockout. However the war caused the lives of soldiers including Fuller, Bumblebee to get crippled, and Jazz is killed by Megatron. Chip and Carly hijacks a tow truck to carry Bumblebee to safety while Reynolds tasks Spike with taking the Sparkix to a building where it will be taken by military helicopters. Arcee, Ironhide and Ratchet cover Spike as he makes his run to the building, protecting him form Soundwave and Laserbeak before being wounded by Starscream, who chases Spike attempting to claim the Sparkix for his goal to use it and overthrow Megatron. Spike is saved by Jolt, who holds off Starscream only to be killed in the process, leaving Spike to get to the building on his own. Megatron pursuits Spike, but he is able to escape from the Decepticon leader, nearly being killed several times. Optimus finally arrives in the area and confronts Megatron. The two battle one-on-one before Megatron overpowers Prime and continues persuading Spike. As Spike gets to the roof of the building and is about to hand the Sparkix off to one of the helicopters, it is shot down by Starscream. Megatron destroys the portion of the roof the Spike is standing on when he refuses to hand over the Sparkix; however Optimus catches Spike and he and Megatron resume their duel with Megatron once again gaining the upper hand over Optimus. Meanwhile, Carly and Chip drives the tow truck in reverse to allow Bumblebee to fire on a recovered Barricade, who appears to still be alive and has Reynolds and his men pinned down. Bumblebee kills Barricade and a full air strike is called on Soundwave and Megatron. As Soundwave attempts to capture Spike, he is pinned down by Reynolds and the Air Force before he could kill Spike and flees with Laserbeak. Starscream hides among a raptor squadron, destroying three fighters before being chased away. The Air Force and Reynolds's rangers attack Megatron, inflicting serious damage upon him, but he is still functional, and heading toward the Sparkix. Finally, with both Prime and Megatron weakened, Prime beckons Spike to shove the Sparkix into his chest, destroying them both, but Spike instead takes the riskier action of shoving the Sparkix into Megatron's chest, destroying it, and killing Megatron instead. Optimus thanks Spike for his courage and for saving his life, while Bumblebee, who has temporarily regained his voice, asks permission to remain with Spike, which is granted. In an attempt to cover up the existence of the Transformers, Sector 7 is disbanded, while the remains of the Decepticons are cast into the Laurentian Abyss. And though Megatron is dead, the Sparkix's destruction leaves the Autobots unable to restore Cybertron. With no other home to go to, the Autobots decide to stay on Earth, and Optimus sends out a signal across space in an effort to locate any surviving Autobots, while Spike and Carly begin a relationship. Starscream retreats from Earth in revenge of retuning with more Decepticons and proclaiming himself as now the new leader of the Decepticons Cast and characters * Joel Courtney as Spike Witwicky: The main leading human character. A young mechanic * Emma Grabinsky as Carly Spencer: Stan Witwicky’s love interest. * Austin Rogers as Chip Chase: Stan's roommate friend and a computer genius. * Lucy Hale as Rebecca Howls: Carly Spencer's childhood friend and Chip Chase's love interest. * Joe Flanigan as Brad Reynolds: US Air Force Captain * Laz Alonso as Ray Marks: US Air Force Sergeant and a member of Brad Reynolds's team and his friend. * Sam Worthington as Lucas Ryker: A member of Reynolds's team. * Natalie Portman as Marissa Faireborn: A skilled talented member of the N.S.E who befriends Spike. She's also Ryker's love interest. * Kevin Phillips as TJ Watters: the youngest member of Reynolds's team and Marks's brother-like friend. * George Lopez as Richard Collins: leader agent of the N.S.E (National Sector Enforcements). * Kevin James and Jennifer Connelly as Ryan and June Witwicky: Spike's parents. * Robert De Niro as Shawn Berger: Secretary of Defense * Sigourney Weaver as Dianna Mearing: National Director Intelligence * Dwayne Johnson as Keith Rogers: LT. Col of a ruthless secret organization who are planning to capture Spike Witwicky in the hopes of using him to capture one of the Autobots and deliver them to Dr. Arkeville who assigned Rogers and his team. * Matthew Fox as Rick Gordon: a selfish embittered national pentagon enforcer who is secretely working for the Decepticons and Dr. Arkeville as well. * Malcolm McDowell as Dr. Arkeville: an evil mad-scientist planning to take over the world and helps the Decepticons battle the Autobots making a deal with Megatron. Transformers Autobots * Optimus Prime * Bumblebee * Ratchet * Ironhide * Sideswipe * Ultra Magnus * Arcee * Prowl * Bulkhead * Wheeljack * Cliffjumper * Sunstreaker * Hound * Jolt * Mudflap and Skids * Mirage * Kup * Jazz * Chromia * The Wrecker * Wheelie * Brain * Jetfire * Vector Prime * Zeta Prime Decepticons Megatron/Galvatron: Starscream: Shockwave: Soundwave: Thrust: Cyclonus: Blitzwing: Motormaster: Blackout: Barricade: Thundercracker: Laserbeak: Ravage: Frenzy: Skywarp: Scourge: The Sweeps: The Dreads: Demolishor: Devastator: Brawl: Knockout: Breakdown: Lockdown: Grindor: Scorponok: Jetstorm: Nemesis Prime Driller Villains Unicron: The Quintessons: The Fallen: Season 1 The Transformers: Episode 1: Enter the Transformers: The season one episode begins when Stan Witwicky (David Henrie), a slacky seventeen year old, tries to win a date with sexy popular Carly Spencer (Ashley Benson), who accepts Stan’s term claiming him to be a nice person. After school, Stan goes with his beloved parents Ryan (Kevin James) and June (Jennifer Connelly) to get new house supplies for their new home. While June looks around the store, Ryan talks to Stan about how to find and get a girl who he think is the one for him. He also tells Stan how to obtain the right confidence and get the girl; hearing this Stan feels confident and leaves to go meet with Carly angering his parents as he is suppose to help them with the supplies before meeting with Carly. Meanwhile, Decepticons, Starscream, Barricade, Dead End, Knockout, Breakdown, Grindor, Ravage and Thundercracker, make their arrival on earth before disguising themselves in earth vehicle forms. Thundercracker, Starscream and Ravage attacks and takes control of a secret U.S. Military base in Washington DC, making it as their secret hidden Decepticon base. A small group of survivors led by Captain Brad Reynolds (Joe Flanigan), and Sergeant Ray Marks (Laz Alonso), escapes and informs the Pentagon about the attack. The following day, Reynolds and Marks go to the Pentagon where they tell secretary of defense Shawn Berger (Robert De Niro) about the incident. In the Decepticon base, a surviving military soldier is tortured by Laserbeak, who was ordered by Megatron, leader of the malevolent Decepticons, to give them information about their technology on earth as well as information of the arrival presents of the Autobots, which the soldier clearly doesn’t know what they’re talking about. Angered of the human’s beg for mercy, Megatron executes the fleshling before beating Starscream, punishing him for disobeying his direct order of taking over the base and killing the humans without his permission. In the meantime, Stan is seen with Carly on their date. During which, the pair are caught in a cross-fire battle between a group of rubbers against Frenzy. Frenzy executes the rubbers and attacks Stan and Carly, whom were saved by the arrival of Bumblebee. Bumblebee severely injures Frenzy before taking Stan and Carly to an old abandon warehouse which is revealed to be the secret underground base of the Autobots. Stan and Carly meets Optimus Prime, leader of the benevolent Autobots, along with Ratchet, Ironhide, Arcee, Jazz, Wheeljack, Mirage and Sideswipe. Episode 2: Enter the Transformers – Part 2: Stan and Carly are told by Optimus the history of the existence of the Autobots and Decepticons. It is revealed that the Autobots and Decepticons are from their home planet Cybertron. For centuries they’ve been in civil war for possession of the Sparkix, a powerful cybertronian-like Tablet object which gave the Autobots and Decepticons life. Megatron wanted to use the Sparkix to destroy the Autobots and rule the universe with his army of Decepticons, but the Sparkix was shot into space by Optimus and it became lost within outer space. The Sparkix crash landed on earth in 1933, however when landed the tablet was broken into ten pieces which all were called Talisman, Lorinex, Tablex, Intel, Recon, Ironix, Pax, Solverix, Ploymex and Santix, and scattered across the globe. With the Santix already in their possession, Stan, along with Carly, recently vows to help Optimus and the Autobots find the Sparkix pieces, defeat the Decepticons and save mankind. The Autobots are visited by an angry Shawn Berger, along with Reynolds and his team, and several N.S.E. (National Sector Enforcements) agents led by Richard Collins (George Lopez). Berger demands the Autobots to take care of the Decepticons before more innocent citizens are hurt killed. When Bumblebee tries to sneak Stan and Carly away, they are caught by Collins and his agents and Berger orders for the teens to be taken home. On their way, Bumblebee lures Collins and his team to a dark alley only for Collins to discover it was a distraction for Stan and Carly to escape. The pair are found by Bumblebee and taken to Stan’s home the following morning, where Stan introduces Carly to his parents, whom were worried sick. Meanwhile, Soundwave reveals to Megatron the Index, a small cybertronian compass-like device capable to locating the Sparkix pieces. Starscream vows to find the pieces and use the Sparkix to destroy not only the Autobots but Megatron and take his rightful place as a true primary leader of the Decepticons. At a museum field trip, Stan and Carly stumble upon the Pax. Stan distracts the serenity guards while Carly carefully steals the piece. The pair sneaks off from the museum to contact the Autobots but they are confronted and chased by Soundwave. Episode 3: Enter the Transformers – Part 3: Stan and Carly are saved by Bumblebee, who takes the pair to an old abandon warehouse before engaging Soundwave in a brief fight. Laserbeak, a condor like Decepticon, is deployed by Soundwave and chases after the teens. Laserbeak catches and attacks Stan, until Carly saves him from his certain death and injures Laserbeak before taking the Index from the Decepticon. Bumblebee severely injures Soundwave, and takes Stan and Carly back to base for their protection. Though Collins tries to argue, Stan refuses to leave revealing the Pax he manages to retrieve. Collins threatens to arrest Stan but was force by Lucas Ryker (Sam Worthington), who is a member of Reynolds’s team, claiming they need all the help they and the Autobots can get, to leave Stan alone. Stan gives Ratchet the Index to reprogram its Decepticon password and allow them to locate the Sparkix pieces, which the Autobots is able to do so. When discovering the Talisman is located somewhere at Central Park, New York City, Reynolds and his military team along with the service of N.S.E, Ironhide, Arcee, Mirage, Jazz and Sideswipe goes to Central Park where they begun their search for it. Suddenly, they are attacked by Megatron, Ravage, Starscream and Thundercracker. The military and N.S.E are helped by the reinforcements of the U.S Marines along with the arrival of Optimus Prime, Bumblebee and Wheeljack. During the ensuing battle, Stan and Carly are chased by Starscream, planning to kill Stan and take the Index from him. Stan tells Carly to remain with the save citizens while he goes to find the Spardix. Starscream found and chased Stan to the Belvedere Castle, where Stan uncovers the Talisman. He confronts the fleshling preparing to kill him, but was severely injured by Optimus, who takes Stan and tries to flee but was persuaded by Megatron. Megatron chased after Stan to retrieve the Talisman, but was engaged in battle against Optimus leaving Stan to capture by and rescued from Laserbeak by the military. Stan reunites with Carly and the pair along with the Autobots, the military and Collins and several of his agents are teleported by Ratchet back to base using a Space Bridge. With their failure to obtaining the Talisman, the Decepticons flee back to headquarters where an angry Megatron beats Starscream for his failure to retrieve the Talisman from Stan before claiming the eight remaining pieces of the Sparkix will be his. Meanwhile, the Autobots reveal themselves to the world on a worldwide national broadcast conference. Optimus Prime tells the Autobots are the protectors of earth and will remain on earth to protect mankind until Megatron and the Decepticons are defeat. Episode 4: Stan’s Guardian: Stan is seen at school working on a math test when suddenly he is visited by Bumblebee, who reveals to be his protective guardian by Optimus who worries of Stan’s protection from Megatron and the Decepticons. Stan refuses claiming he doesn’t need a guardian as he is save until suddenly the school is then attached by Starscream and Knockout, sent by Megatron to capture Stan. Bumblebee takes Stan and Carly and flees while being persuaded by Knockout. Bumblebee fights Knockout, giving Stan and Carly the chance to escape, but they are chased by an angry Starscream whose attentions are on Stan planning to terminate the fleshling for causing his failure. He traps and confronts the pair in an alley but before he could kill Stan, Optimus Prime appears and runs over Starscream saving his life. Optimus begins to pummel Starscream and Knockout until Megatron arrives and captures Stan. In exchange for Stan’s life, Megatron demands Optimus to surrender the Talisman, Pax and Santix to him before fleeing back to base where he has Stan locked inside a cage by Frenzy. At base, Carly tries to convince the Autobots and the military to give the Sparkix pieces to the Decepticons in order to save Stan, but then Marissa Faireborn (Natalie Portman), a skilled talented officer of Collins’s team, comes with a plan to rescue Stan. Meanwhile, Megatron asks Stan why isn’t he trying to escape nor begging to be released and Stan claims Optimus and the Autobots will rescue him. When Stan calls Megatron a “ruthless piece of scrap”, an angry Megatron was about to kill Stan but decides not to and leaves telling Stan that he will terminate him and every last human on earth after destroying Optimus Prime and the Autobots when possessing the Sparkix. Bumblebee, Arcee and Mirage, joined with Carly, Ryker and Faireborn, arrives and meets with the Decepticons while Carly, Faireborn and Ryker sneaks into the base to rescue Stan. They find and free Stan but they are confronted by Ravage, who alerts the Decepticons causing the three Autobots to open fire at Megatron and the Decepticons. Ryker severely injures Ravage before regrouping with Bumblebee, who takes Stan and Carly and flees with Mirage, with Ryker and Faireborn, and Arcee back to base without anybody injured. Episode 5: Shockwave: In Arizona, a small town is attacked and destroyed by Shockwave, who’d made his arrival on earth. Meanwhile, Stan reveals to Bumblebee that he has love feelings for Carly but doesn’t know how to tell her that. Bumblebee suggests Stan should just come clean and tell her before its too late. Before he could tell Carly his feelings, Stan witness the reporting news of the attack in the town in Arizona. He goes and reports to Reynolds and the Autobots about the incident. Optimus Prime, knowing it was Shockwave who’d attack the town and murdered its citizens, reveals that Shockwave is Megatron’s best loyal commander and one of the Autobots second primary enemies. Shockwave, meanwhile, meets with Megatron and the Decepticons at base where Starscream quickly gets into a tense argument with Shockwave, who then beats Starscream demanding him to know his place when speaking to him. Soundwave detects the Intel located in Antarctica. When discovering the Intel is located in Antarctica, Optimus Prime, joined with Ironhide, Wheeljack, Jazz, Bumblebee, Stan, Reynolds and his team joined by TJ Watters (Kevin Phillips) the youngest member on Reynolds’s team who is like a little brother-like figure to Marks, is teleported to the near located on the Intel in Antarctica where they begin their search for the Sparkix piece. Suddenly, Shockwave, Starscream and Ravage appear and begin their attack. During the ensuing battle, Stan, Reynolds, Marks, Ryker, Faireborn, Watters and several soldiers are chased into an ice cave by Ravage where Stan finds and successfully retrieves the Intel. The group tries to escape, but are confronted by Starscream, who is then injured by Jazz. Shockwave fights and mortally wounds Jazz but engages Optimus Prime before he could execute the helpless Autobot. During their battle, Stan and the others safely return back to base thanks to Ratchet however Optimus continues battling Shockwave. Their fight ends when Optimus defeats and about to kill Shockwave when The Dreads, appear forcing Optimus to escape as he is taken heavy fire from the Decepticons. Shockwave retreats. Optimus is teleported back to base and he respectly tells Jazz to reteat from a fight he may not win. Episode 6: Starscream's Declaration: Bumblebee drives Stan and his parents to Golden Corral, where as the Witwickys are eating breakfast on a nice saturday morning, Bumblebee then spots and chases after Ravage, who was prepared to execute the Witwickys. Although he cornered Ravage, Bumblebee is about to kill the small Decepticon when suddenly he is captured by Soundwave and Barricade. Stan, who ran after Bumblebee when he chased after Ravage, oversee the captured Bumblebee being teleported to the Decepticons base before running back to his parents and contacting the Autobots informing them about Bumblebee's capture. Meanwhile, Megatron reveals their plan to use Bumblebee as a captive hostage against the Autobots. When Shockwave informs them about the Lorinex's location in Peru, Starscream storms off planning to retrive the Lorinex before either the Autobots or Megatron gets it. At the Autobot base, the Autobots and the military are seen planning a way to rescue Bumblebee when the Index reveals the Lorinex's location in Peru. Ratchet teleports Optimus Prime, Ironhide, Wheeljack, Sideswipe, along with them Stan and Reynolds and his team, to Machu Picchu, where they begin their search for the Lorinex. Stan and Watters oversee Starscream destroying parts of the ruins searching for the Lorinex as well. Before they could inform the others, Starscream spots and attacks the two. Watters distracks Starscream, while Stan goes to retrive the Lorinex, which was knock out from inside a pillar by Starscream. Stan obtains the Lorinex, but Megatron and the Decepticons, having a captured Bumblebee along with them, arrive forcing the Autobots to hand over the Lorinex in exchange for Bumblebee. Category:Reboot Category:Transformers Category:Movies Category:Films Category:Action/Adventure Category:Live-action films